1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a controlling method for a connector, and more particularly, to a connector having at least two oscillators, a controlling method for the connector, and a memory storage device using the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory module (for example, flash memory) is one of the most adaptable memories for aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
Generally, a rewritable non-volatile memory module is controlled by a memory controller, and the memory controller is coupled to a host system through a connector. The operation states of a connector usually include at least an active state and an inactive state based on the specification the connector conforms to. In the active state, the host system can access the rewritable non-volatile memory module. In the inactive state, the memory controller can turn off some of its components or functions to reduce the power consumption. Besides, in the inactive state, the connector continuously receives a signal from the host system and determines whether the signal is a wake-up signal. If the connector receives a wake-up signal from the host system, the connector returns to the active state. The connector includes an oscillator, and the oscillator provides a clock signal such that the connector can detect the wake-up signal. The oscillator consumes most of the power in the inactive state. Thereby, how to reduce the power consumed by a connector in the inactive state is a subject to be resolved in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.